


Shade of the Sheets

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Ryden, Tour, fever era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: "I'm cold," Brendon whispered, wiggling under the sheets "And you're warm," In which Brendon decides to jump into Ryan's bed, and Ryan? Well, he isn't complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Build God Then We'll Talk. (Wow original)

"Hey Ry," Brendon whispered, climbing into his friend's bunk, closing the curtain behind him.

"Brendon, what are you doing?" Ryan mumbled, still half asleep. 

"I'm cold," Brendon whispered, wiggling under the sheets "And you're warm," 

"So you couldn't wake Spence or Jon up for that?" Ryan replied, groggily.

"No," Brendon whispered, shaking his head.

"Why's that?" Ryan whispered, turning to face his best friend.

"Because I like you better." he replied, calmly, burrowing his face into Ryan's neck.

"Oh, really?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Brendon mumbled, nuzzling further into Ryan's neck, breathing in his scent."You smell nice," he murmured, closing his eyes "And you're warm." He wrapped his arm around his friend.

"Okay, B. Sleep now, flirt with me later." Ryan grumbled.

"So you _like_ it when I flirt with you?" Brendon giggled, craning his neck to look at Ryan, whose face was reddening. 

"I guess so." he mumbled, "But sleep." 

"Night, Ry." Brendon whispered, burying his head into Ryan's neck.

"Night, Bren." he whispered back, smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy emo Ryden gayness, who could ask for anymore?


End file.
